It's Just a Trip
by SamMaldonado
Summary: The AP science class is going on a trip to the Avengers Compound. Peter Parker wants everyone to finally see that he really does know Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier, and Falcon, or at least he thought he did. Then Flash sets out to make him look like a fool and his past comes back to haunt him. (this is like the field trip trope with a twist)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Pete, before you go," Tony says suddenly, and then pauses as Peter sticks his head into the room, "I don't want you to be surprised so I'm telling you now. Your class is taking a field trip here in January."

" _Here_?" Peter's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. There'll be a little tour of like the museum-y stuff and some of the less-restricted labs and workshops."

"Oh… okay. See you next weekend!"

"Uh huh."

 **The Sunday Before the Trip**

Peter and the Avengers were sitting scattered around the living room of the compound as they usually do after a morning workout and before lunch. A few were playing video games, a few were on their phones, and a few were fighting with each other.

"So tomorrow at that thing, I don't need to show up or anything, right?" Clint asked, cutting off Bruce who was trying to explain to him how unhealthy drinking so much coffee is.

"Not if you don't want to. It's not required or anything, but Bruce and I were planning on popping in to talk science. I'm sure they'd be interested in the mechanics of your bow or your variety of arrows, though, if you wanted to say hi," Tony told him. A mischievous look appeared on Clint's face.

"Yeah. I'll do something like that," he grinned.

"Peter, what do your classmates know about your internship?" Steve inquired.

"Well, you know Ned can't keep his mouth shut so they know I work here and I'm here relatively often and I know all of you guys," Peter answered.

"Ha!" Sam snorted. "Ned. I like that kid. He's a character." The others nodded and "Mm-hm"ed in agreement. Peter had Ned over about once a month. Once Tony got them the LEGO Architecture; Avengers Compound set. That was a fun weekend. Ned also had no trouble telling everyone slightly embarrassing stories about Peter, which Peter didn't appreciate but the others did.

"So you'd be cool with me saying hi if I see you?" Bucky clarified.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just don't do anything embarrassing."

"Us? Embarrass you?" Sam joked. As Peter rolled his eyes the oven dinged.

"Finally. Time for my next pot of coffee," Clint said.

 **The Next Morning**

"You need to pack a lunch, right?" May asked Peter. He was sitting at the table, shoveling oatmeal into his mouth.

"Not anymore. We have leftover lasagna from last night at the compound. Bucky said he'll heat it up and get it to me."

"Well that's nice of him. But a building full of super soldiers and you can't finish dinner?" May laughed.

"We had, like, 15 pounds of lasagna plus some vegetables and bread," Peter . Aunt May chuckled at the outlandish amount of food.

"I'm glad I don't have to cook for all of them. Not that you don't eat like a super soldier sometimes," she smiled.

"Haha. Yeah." Peter attempted to cover the sudden panic that overtook him momentarily. May still didn't know about Spider-Man. "Anyway," he continued, changing the subject, "I should get going. Don't want to be late and not get to go on the trip!" May kissed him goodbye and then he threw on his winter coat and hurried out the door, mentally scolding himself acting suspiciously.

He jogged down the stairs to the floor level of the apartment building, crossed through the lobby area, and pushed open the doors. He was hit with a jarring gust of wind. Peter put up the hood of his jacket and lowered his head against the breeze. Snowflakes sprinkled down but didn't stick to the pavement or roads. Music played through his earbuds, blocking out the city noise and roar of the wind.

The bus stop wasn't far and he was early so he had time to think about how to deal with the trip, the Avengers, and Flash for the day. He had told everyone the day prior that his class knew about his internship, but he hadn't mentioned that many people didn't believe it. He didn't want anyone to know at first, but after Ned started spreading the word and people started poking fun at him for lying about it he was looking forward to putting the debate at rest. But when he does see the Avengers, should he speak to them professionally? That is how an intern would address them, right? But he doesn't want it to seem to them that he doesn't want his classmates to know they're pretty close because that might hurt their feelings so maybe he should just be normal. And then there's Flash, who was the number one disbeliever. He was going to be terrible, as usual. But maybe not. He might show off for the Avengers. At that point, the bus arrived, cutting off his train of thought.

Peter shrugged his backpack higher onto his shoulder, and climbed the steep stairs up to the bus. Immediately, he looked for Ned to make sure his best friend wasn't absent. Ned looked up and smiled, seeming very jittery with the tour just a few hours away. Peter walked to his seat behind Ned, shimmying around bags and bodies in the aisle of the bus. Finally, he slid across the stiff bus bench to the window.

Placing his bag between his legs, he pulled out his phone and went to Messages. He opened the ongoing conversation with Tony but hesitated before typing. He didn't know what to write. He didn't even know why he wanted to message him. Okay, so maybe he did know why. Peter was getting more and more anxious by the second. He wanted to be reassured that the field trip would go off without a hitch. But of course it would. If he could defeat the Vulture, he could get through a field trip.

The bus pulled up to the school and after getting off, Peter went to Ned.

"Dude, this is so awesome!" Ned told him excitedly. "We get to go see the Avengers and prove to Flash that you know them."

"Yeah, but I don't want to make it seem like I'm bragging or drawing attention to the fact. I don't think Steve and his righteousness would appreciate it."

"I thought you said Steve wasn't anything like Captain America."

"He's not, it was a joke. The other day Bucky made the most crude and inappropriate joke I've ever heard and he laughed so hard. He likes to say that Cap is an army but he was in the army. I guess in the army they use dirty jokes to make the time pass."

The boys got inside the building now and headed to their lockers, walking faster than they normally would. Peter needed to go to his locker so they stopped for him to ditch his backpack. There wasn't a reason for most kids in his class to bring their bags but he had brought study material for academic decathlon which was taking place after school. He put in his combo and swung open the door as Ned chattered on about the day's event. Peter tossed the bag in, not even bothering to hang it on the hook.

"Peter, hurry up, we're going to be late," Ned urged.

"No we're not, the bus doesn't leave for another 30 minutes," Peter said exasperatedly after checking his watch. He closed his locker and the boys continued their fast walk down the hallway to Mr. Harrington's room when just the person Peter didn't want to see yelled from behind them.

"Hey Penis! Today when we see Ironman will he speak to you? It'll kinda suck for you if we all found out that you're a liar."

"Is it just me, or were those not even insults?" Ned whispered to Peter.

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe he's gotten tired of his old ways."

"Yo Parker! I'm talking to you!" Flash shouted, pushing his way to Ned and Peter. "I can't wait to meet your personal friend Captain America."

"Yeah, well, I-I kind of know him as Steve. Steve Rogers so, ah…" Peter ran his fingers through his hair reflexively, as he usually does when in an awkward conversation.

"Just because you googled his name doesn't mean you're friends." Flash fake-smiled apologetically and shrugged. "Though I do have to admit, if there was an Avenger you were friends, which is totally cockamamie, it'd be Captain America. You're both annoying dorks. If I have to watch another one of his motivational videos I will kill myself."

"Captain America isn't an annoying dork!" Ned said defensively.

"'Hi. I'm Captain America, and whether you're in the classroom or on the-" Flash started in a mocking voice before getting cut off by Michelle.

"Do you think I could get Pepper Potts alone long enough to ask her a few questions?" she wondered.

"I'm sure she'd be open to it," Peter confirmed.

"Oh, you're friends with the CEO of a multibillion dollar company too?" Flash asked.

"Flash, shouldn't you be putting massive amounts of gel in your hair right now or something?" Michelle interjected. Flash glared at her but did leave. Peter and Ned agreed one day at the compound that he's probably afraid of her.

"We had that handled," Peter said to Michelle.

"No you didn't," she replied. Ned looked at Peter and shrugged as if to say 'she's kind of right.'

When they got to Mr. Harrington's classroom, most of the rest of the AP science was already there, talking loudly about the wonders they'd see.

"Do you think Thor will be there?' A blonde girl who was friends with Liz was asking a brown haired boy.

"Did you know the compound is two square miles?" a boy asked his friend.

"Do you think I could ask Mr. Rogers about what it was like growing up poor in the '40s with immigrant parents?" Michelle asked Peter.

"I… My first reaction is no, but it _is_ Steve we're talking about here. He'd probably love to give a five minute speech on how important civil rights are and how immigrants have always been treated poorly even though the large majority of citizens are from immigrant families," Peter said in a comically deep voice causing Ned to giggle. Mr. Harrington looked up to see the trio.

"Ah, this looks like about everyone. Let's take roll," he called. Flash sauntered in just in time and took his seat in the middle of the room. He took roll call in his usual slow and monotonous voice and it seemed to take ages to the eager students. At last the final name was called. Mr. Harrington told the kids to calmly leave their seats and quietly go to the bus so as to not disturbing any classes, but everyone was already nearly at the door by the time he said "seats."

Ned and Peter sat together with Michelle a seat behind them alone. The bus was extremely loud. When the teacher got on the bus with a few parent chaperones he tried to quiet everyone down but gave up rather quickly. The bus started and the hour long trip to the Avengers Compound commenced.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know, it's pretty long for in intro chapter but whenever I read a fanfic I want it to last forever so I'm trying to give you as much as possible. I won't upload the next until probably this weekend. Sorry! Thanks for reading and comment what you like or don't like.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone please- sit down! Sit down, class! Please enter the building collectively, politely, and maturely. We are representing our school here today, so please show that when you enter. Also! Stay close and stay safe. We don't want another D.C. debacle. It's a wonder the school still lets us go on field trips after the past two…" Mr. Harrington said, looking off sadly and regretfully.

"And have fun!" one of the chaperones added cheerfully.

"Yes that, too. But safety comes first." His last words were drowned out by the students standing up and leaving the bus noisily.

Peter's nerves started to take over. He rubbed the sweat of his palms off on his jeans. He bounced on his heels anxiously. It seemed to take hours for him to get off the bus. It had gotten colder since the walk to the bus stop that morning and now the snow was sticking. It came down hard and covered Peter and his classmates. They all ran to the doors. Everyone crowded together in awe as they noticed Tony Stark and Pepper Potts standing together in the lobby. Flash pushed past Peter, Ned, and Michelle to get closer.

"Ouch, hey!" Ned whispered at him.

Mr. Harrington could never get the class to quiet down, but Peter and Tony could silence them just by existing.

"Come in, everyone gather around!" Pepper called out. The crowd surged forward. "If you don't know me, I am Pepper Potts, the CEO of the company. I run everything here. And this is Tony Stark. He invents most things." Tony raised his hand in greeting.

"They know who I am," he said. Pepper glared at him. Peter smiled at Tony's usual antics.

"We're splitting you into five groups. Each will start on a different floor with a different guide. The guides have all been handpicked by Tony and I. Anything to add before we split them up?" Pepper looked to Tony, who in turn pointed at Peter.

"You have snow in your hair, kid." Peter turned red and glared fiercely at Tony who laughed at him, but he did brush it off his head. He was hoping to prove Flash wrong, but not this soon, or in this way.

"Tony…" Pepper scolded.

"What? You made me promise to behave and I am. Look, I even have a clipboard," Tony replied. Pepper forcefully whispered something that sounded like 'be professional.'

"Anyway," she continued, "let's split into our groups, shall we? When your name is called, go up to the the table right over there where you'll get a little button to attach to anywhere on your clothes and a sticker name tag you have to put on your shirt for everyone to see. The button is for Friday, the AI that runs the place, to read so that you don't accidentally set off any security systems." She rattled off the first few names and their guide, then the next and the following. Peter barely listened; he was planning his revenge on Mr. Stark. "Next group is Edward Leeds,Talia Miller, Carmen Olson, Peter Parker, Thomas Reed, and Eugene Thompson. Your guide is Dr. Amanda Smith. Please follow her to elevator number 7 where you'll go to floor 4. Please stay together."

Peter and Ned looked to each other and grinned. The alphabet is usually on their side. Their smiles faded, though, when they heard 'Eugene Thompson.' Peter assured himself that Flash wouldn't be a problem, despite his better judgement. You can't dwell on the things you can't change, so the two boys found their way to the table. They were handed their stickers and their buttons. Peter stuck his to his pocket and Ned followed. They then walked to elevator 7 where Dr. Smith was waiting, a genuine smile on her face. Peter recognized her. She had helped Peter get back at Clint after an especially evil prank. She's pretty chill.

"Did you see Flash's face when Mr. Stark spoke to you? It was priceless. Do you think one of the security cameras caught it? Do you think you could ask Mr. Stark? Or maybe I could hack it. Actually, no, I don't want to go to jail," Ned whispered to Peter as they headed over.

"Ned, sh." Dr. Smith looked over to them and realization crossed her face.

"Pete, right?" she asked.

"Uh, Peter. Peter Parker."

"How's Clint been to you?" she wondered with a mischievous smirk.

"Better," Peter laughed. Flash looked between the two with disbelief. Peter thought that was what he wanted, but now he didn't like the attention. It was sure to go south at some point.

Amanda turned to address the group. "We'll be starting on level four. We'll have 45 minutes on each floor plus a 45 minute lunch. That'll be plenty of time on each floor, don't worry." The elevator doors opened and they all entered. Amanda tapped the number 4 and the doors slid shut. Flash looked to be making an evil plot in his head. There was no way this was going to be an easy day. Tom and Talia looked around in wonder. Ned was nearly shaking with excitement, even though he'd been to level 4 before. Peter was just hoping the day'll go quickly. There was a ding and the door slid open. Amanda led the way out and across the hall.

"Are all the Avengers here?" Ned asked.

"I don't know," Peter told him. "A few are, I'm sure of that, and we'll be seeing at the very least Tony and Bruce."

"Bruce?" Tommy said excitedly. "Like, Bruce Banner?"

"Yeah, Bruce Banner."

"Oh, so you know Bruce Banner aka the best scientist of our time now?" Flash demanded.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I've been with him a few times." Flash scoffed. Hearing it, Amanda cleared her throat.

"So this is lab 43. It's focus is rewriting genes so that one day anyone with a superpower they don't want can have it genetically removed."

"Why would anyone want to get rid of a superpower?" Flash asked, in a way that implied that anyone who'd want to get rid of powers is stupid and less than him.

"Many don't. Not all powers are good, and not everyone can handle the stress of a hero, or the guilt of not being one. It can also be hard to control powers so a good person could end up hurting other good people, or a bad person could accidentally be given powers that could kill people. Many people don't ask for powers but it happens through accidents or experiments gone wrong or by someone forcing it onto them," Amanda informed him. Flash turned away, embarrassed. Amanda seemed satisfied, so she proceeded in her speech. "We are still years away from our goal, maybe even decades. We're trying something few people have tried before us, and we're trying it before all of the right technology even being invented yet. Thanks to a few Wakandan scientists we are on our way to the tech of tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Talia piped up. Dr. Smith nodded to her. "If you can splice and rewrite the genetics of mutants and take away their power, could you also change an average person's genes? To like, give someone straight hair or green eyes or something?"

"In theory, yes, but that isn't something we're striving to do. Once we can perfect the science, other labs outside of Stark Industries can do something of the sort. Anything else?" Carmen raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Why won't Stark Industries do that? I'd imagine it'd bring in quite a revenue," she said.

"It probably would, but here we aren't going to use our scientists to invent ways to alter someone's appearance, we feel that our resources are better spent helping people as a whole. Make sense?" Everyone nodded. "Alright! Then if you'll follow me, our next stop if the nano tech lab. Please refrain from touching anything." She led the way out of the lab and down the hall past a few closed doors.

"Do you know what's in there?" Ned asked.

"Uh, I think that's broom closet," Peter told him.

"Oh. You know, we should really go to the labs more often," Ned informed Peter.

"Ned, sh!" He scolded, glancing around to make sure no one heard Ned. They didn't need to know that he practically lived there over each weekend and that Ned came over for playdates.

Ned lowered his voice. "We rarely leave the private section."

"Okay, okay. Next time you come over we'll go to a few labs."

"That's this weekend," Ned reminded him.

"Right. This weekend." When he looked back up, he saw Dr. Amanda Smith had stopped in front of an ajar door.

"In this lab, you're going to be able to walk around and see all of the different tests, experiments, and prototypes. I believe that Mr. Stark's initial nanosuit prototype is in here, which I will be sure to point out." All of the students exchanged excited looks. "Well, without further ado…" She pushed open the door and walked dutifully into the lab. There were desks and tables in neat rows with less neat papers and laptops strewn about. The walls were lined with glass cases, showcasing various projects with labels except for the back wall. That one was covered in metal, metal alloys, circuit boards, wires, and blueprints everywhere. "All of the scientists present are willing to explain their current project so feel free to ask around, or you can read about completed projects on these three walls and study blueprints on the back wall. You have 20 minutes. Have fun! Oh, and the Ironman suit is right over there, it's in the dormant state and looks like an arc reactor."

Flash strutted over to a young scientist, trying to flaunt his superiority over the others, namely Peter, by showing how he can talk to Stark scientists. Ned pointed it out to Peter and they laughed at him.

"What an idiot," Ned mused. "Let's look at the showcases first."

"Okay. Nano tech is really interesting. You obviously can't expand a piece of solid metal, so they need to make a sort of fabric of metal and air for when it expands that is as strong as solid metal, or something like that."

"We should make something with it for the next science fair! Something cool, not just like an expanding duck or something, maybe like a hat."

"A hat?"

"Okay, that's stupid. We'll come up with something better." Ned and Peter were looking around at everything between an expanding square of metal to an expanding shield.

"It's a prototype of what is potentially going to be my new shield," someone said behind the boys. They both of course recognized the voice and turned to see everyone, students and scientists alike, staring at the one and only Steve Rogers. "Hey Peter, Ned. I didn't realize you two would be here. Sam sent me to get the blueprints for it. He said Tony told me to, though I now realize that he was hoping I'd run into you to you and embarrass you. I might as well, I mean I'm here, so why not?"

"Oh god no," Peter whispered to himself. Steve chuckled.

"I'm kidding. Maybe later. See you around." He waved to everyone and addressed the other students. "Stay safe kids, don't do drugs, do your school work, be nice to everyone."

"Didn't you take a whole bunch of experimental drugs and haven't stopped killing people since?" Peter asked.

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm Captain America." Peter rolled his eyes as Steve left the room. Once he was out, Flash's mouth started running.

"Why am I not surprised that out of all of the cool superheroes Parker knows the worst one. Seriously, he's a bad role model and he's such a dweeb."

"Kindly shut the hell up," the young scientist he had been talking to previously said. Flash glowered and stalked over to the other side of the room. Ned, Peter, Carmen, Tom, and Talia all burst out laughing.

"I think it's time to move on to the next lab," Amanda said suddenly. "Any objections?" No one had any, though Peter thought it was because everyone was afraid of Amanda. She does keep a stern countenance while at work, but he knows of how immature she can be. As the students exited the room, Peter made sure to check out the badge of the young scientist, which read 'Dr. R. Yang.' Peter repeated it a few times in his head to make sure he remembered it and vowed to find her over the weekend and thank her.

 _ **Hi! First off, thanks for all of the amazing feedback! It was great to read your comments and watch the hits rise. Second, I have to be honest, I don't love this chapter. It does have its redeeming qualities so I hope you can look past its faults lol. I know I said I'd have it out yesterday, but I underestimated how busy I'd be over the weekend. Sorry! Luckily my hockey practice got cancelled so I was able to finish it for today. Please comment any comments you have, I love any ideas you have and if you have suggestions I am more than willing to incorporate them into future chapters, though I do have the next few mapped out. I hope you enjoyed the story so far**_

 _ **-Sam**_


	3. Chapter 3

"We have 15 minutes left to spend in here. It's a demo room, which is sort of like museum. People come in here for inspiration sometimes but usually they come in to test how different pieces of tech work to see how it can be translated into whatever they're working on. We have a few of these rooms, and this one has predominantly files of information on biochemical enhancing, genetic rewriting, nano-analyzation, and each microscopic difference between all types of blood including that of a mutant, but there are a few models and working prototypes. You can look around and read through the files and notes and even touch the models," Dr. Smith announced. The students excitedly scuttled away, hands out and ready to touch. Ned was no exception, so Peter followed him over to a filing cabinet. It seemed out of place in the high tech building, but it also made sense for there to be paper notes. Each note was laminated and organized carefully. The boys rummaged through them, pulling out various ones that seemed the most interesting.

"Yooo! Look at this one, it's the notes from the original nanotech. We could use these as research for the science project," Ned said.

"I don't know Ned. If these aren't published then we might not be allowed to," Peter told him hesitantly.

"Oh. Yeah. We could ask Mr. Stark next time we're here," Ned suggested. Peter nodded in agreement, not tearing his eyes from some messy sketches of mutant genes. A voice behind suddenly started talking, startling them both as they never heard someone come up behind them.

"I am Natasha aka Natalia aka Black Widow here to show you how not to suck as a person." Peter stared at her in horrified silence.

"Well, actually, how to not fight like a dumbass but same thing."

"Natasha, I'm not sure if this is the best idea…" Amanda started but stopped under Nat's harsh gaze.

"I would like for everyone to get in a fighting position," she ordered the class. They all jumped into stance in fear of her raith. "You," she pointed to Carmen, "your whole body is facing me, giving me more to hit. You," she pointed to Talia, "what are you doing with your fists? How are you supposed to hit someone or dodge a strike in such an awkward position? Relax your body, feet shoulder width apart. Better. You," she turned to Flash. "I don't even know where to start. Your best bet in a fight is to run." Flash turned bright red and looked down. "Ned, have you been taking lessons with Peter?" Ned nodded. "I can tell, not bad. Peter, very nice. You, bend your knees, hands up farther," she said to Thomas.

"Ms. Romanoff, I really don't think-" Amanda Smith tried again.

"I was half their age when I learned. Now, d-"

"Nat!" Clint yelled, throwing open the door.

"Clint, I told you already; I'm not going to get you a dog and a hearing-ear service dog doesn't exist so don't pull that one on me again."

"Oh, kill me now," Peter told Ned.

"That's not why I'm here. Friday told me you were coming to embarrass Peter and then I found out you were going to teach them how to fight and then fight Pete so I had to come and stop you because you can't hurt him since I haven't pranked him yet."

"No. Please, no," Peter said.

"Oh, yes!" Clint replied.

"Oh, god." Peter put his head in his hands.

"Now about that dog-"

"No, Clint."

"Yes, Clint."

"No. That is the final decision."

"Sorry, I can't hear you I'm actually deaf ask my doctor Bruce Banner."

"He's not even a real doctor!"

"What was that?"

"Clint, you're being childish."

"Can- can you try to maybe act out what you're trying to say?"

"I will kick you, Hawkass."

"Guy nill gig loo? Sorry, what? Do you know sign language?" Nat grabbed him by the arm and stomped out, dragging him behind her.

"Are they always like that?" Carmen asked Peter.

"No, no. They're usually much worse. We'll be seeing more of them today, so you'll be able to see them in their natural habitat later; destroying lives."

"Why was he saying that stuff about, like, a hearing dog and being deaf and stuff?" Thomas wondered.

"He's deaf. He only talks about it when he's using it as a joke or to his advantage or something. He's got these little hearing aids that Tony made that go like in his ears or something so you can't see them. Around the compound, though, he usually uses regular ones. They're apparently way more comfortable."

"Yeah, sure, Parker. A deaf superhero, makes sense. Tiny hearing aids aren't real, that's not how it works. Such a liar."

"Who's a liar?" Pepper demanded, having just entered the room.

"Oh, uh, I mean…"

"What's that?"

"Uh… Peter. Peter Parker."

"Really? Because I've known him to be a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them."

"You know Peter?"

"I know all of the interns. I run the company, remember?"

"Y-yes. Ma'am."

"Now, what'd he lie about?"

"He- he."

"Peter. What's he talking about?" She turned her back to Flash and faced Peter.

"He says superheroes can't be deaf."

"Does he? And why's that?" She turned back to Flash.

"Because, ah, superheroes are, you know, superheroes and superheroes don't have, like, disabilities and stuff."

"I hope you realize how stupid you sound right now." With that, Pepper Potts turned on her high-heel and strutted out. She paused at the door and looked over her shoulder at Amanda Smith. "I'm sure you're on top of it, but three minutes left. You can head to the elevator now, they're a little backed up at the moment with the shift change." Then she was gone.

"Okay, kids, wrap it up. And please, don't be rude to anyone or I'll have to talk to you about it and no one wants that. Especially me," Dr. Smith told the students.

"This day is so much worse than I thought it'd be," Peter said to Ned.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks but at the same time it's awesome. Not really for you, but for me."

"Great. Glad one of us isn't hating life right now."

"Look on the bright side, at least you, or rather, the Avengers, have proved Flash wrong multiple times."

"Yeah, but that won't stop him." They returned they're files to the cabinet and trudged over to the door. As they left and headed back towards the elevator, Flash leaned over to them.

"You'll regret even waking up this morning by the end of the day."

"Really? Because you're the one who looks like a jackass today," Ned told him.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry."

"Hey!" Amanda called from ahead of them. "Please, stay with the group." They hurried up to rejoin them. Flash pushed ahead to the front of the pack. Ned and Peter were perfectly content staying back and away from him.

They waited for an elevator for a few full minutes because every time one arrived it was full of people, models, and machines. Finally, another class arrived and Peter's replaced it. They rode down to the ground floor before going back up to floor 5 and getting off. Ned and Peter guessed at the next Avenger they'd see the whole ride. The conclusion was Sam. How he wished he had been right.

"Welcome to floor five. This is the most private floor as well as the highest. Most rooms are restricted but there are numerous that aren't on the west side. The east sides of every floor get more and more restricted the farther you go. Floor five east wing, though, is the Avengers' personal living quarters. Floor four private east is personal labs, three is personal medical rooms, and two only has one private room which is rumored to be full of snacks. It's not verified, though.

"Anyway, we're starting in one of the slightly more restricted labs. It's where some of the top scientists of the country and even the world work when they aren't in the even more restricted labs. Here all sorts of scientists join together to invent new products. Currently, they're trying to construct drones that can carry hundreds of gallons of drinking water poor areas around the world. Any questions before we go in?"

"How big are these drones?" Carmen asked, inching closer to the front of the pack.

"Well, the answer has several parts due to their trials and errors so I think it would be best to let the presenter explain it," Amanda replied. The students looked at each other excitedly. Whispers were exchanged.

"Who do you think it is?" Ned wondered.

"No one good, that's for sure. Well, unless it's Shuri. That'd be awesome, and she's an inventor. But I don't think she's here. She should be in California right now or something."

"Shuri? Wait, like the princess of Wakanda? You know _Shuri?_ "

"Ha!" Flash laughed. "Wow, you know, I guess it's believable that you know Captain Shitface and the deaf superhero that's neither super or hero and prances around with a weapon from the paleolithic era, but come on. Princess Shuri of Wakanda? _Please._ "

Peter rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

"Hey, Flash. Not another rude word out of you," Dr. Smith scolded angrily. Flash grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms.

 _ **I'm so sorry for the wait! It's been too long, I know, but these past two weeks I've been leaving for school at 7am and getting back after sports and band at 9-10pm which leaves no room to write. I'll try to get out the next chapter sooner. Thanks for all of the people who follow, like, and comment. It makes my day every time I see a notification!**_

 _ **-Sam**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey kid, catch," Tony tossed a small, metal… something at Thomas, who was caught off guard and dropped it. As soon as the trinket hit the tile floor it broke into many pieces. "What was that for, why'd you break my thing? Look at me. Look at it. I invite into my home and break my stuff."

"I, uhh… Sorry?"

"I'm messing with you, that's the inside of a broken clock that I was going to throw away."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Peter whispered to Ned.

"So, I assume you want to hear about all about my Ironman suit and how I fight crime and all that jazz, am I right?" They all grinned and nodded, excluding Peter who glared. "Too bad. I'm going to educate you on something else because all of you can become scientists but none of you can become me. So, science. Be sure to listen, this is good. Peter, I'm talking to you."

"Kill me. Ned, I'm dead serious," Peter whispered.

"There are many different fields within science, such as engineering, genetics, mechanics, and thermonuclear astrophysics. Anyone can find something scientific that intrigues them. But I don't care about everyone so I'm going to talk about me. I am primarily an electrical engineer and physicist. I attended MIT at 15 and have a masters in both fields, but I'm sure you already know that. If you google me, which I'm willing to bet most of you have done, it shows up on my Wiki page. What you might not know, is what I do as a mechanical engineer and physicist. And basically, I do whatever I want whenever I want because I'm Tony Stark."

"Uh, Mr. Stark, I don't think this is the presentation Ms. Potts was expecting," Amanda interjected.

"... Okay. So, science."

"I seriously don't think this could go much worse," Peter told Ned.

"At least he's not embarrassing you," Ned replied.

" _Yet_." Peter glared accusingly at Tony.

"Science is a very important part of everything in the world," Tony continued. "There is a scientific reason for everything that happens. Even Neanderthals used science and technology. Now, back to me. As an electrical engineer, I-"

"Uh, hey Tony?" Bruce asked from the door. All of the students tuned towards him in shock and awe.

"Hey Bruce, I'm in the middle of a presentation so-"

"Yeah that's what I'm here for. Pepper had Friday listen in and she asked me to tell you that you're doing a horrible job and that if you don't start doing a decent job she's going to fire you. Her words, not mine."

"She can't fire me from my own company."

"She says it's her company, she can."

"Well then why don't you come talk to them?"

"I don't really think that that's necessary…"

"No, no, it is. Just say a few words. Come on."

"Tony, I really don't think that I- I mean, they came to hear you speak. I'm not giving a presentation on this floor."

"I insist."

"Tony-I mean Mr. Stark, there's no reason to force Bruce to give a presentation-" Amanda started.

"I-I guess I don't mind," Bruce said.

"See? He's fine with it," Bruce told Amanda who sighed, defeated. "Alright Bruce, what do you have to say?"

"So, ah, let's start off with questions. Uh yeah, anyone?" Bruce questioned.

"Usually you end with questions, but whatever works," Tony told him.

"Not when you don't have a topic," Bruce growled. "Yes, you, what's your question?"

"So the drones, how are they different from the drones you can buy off Amazon?" Talia asked.

"Excellent question. Has Dr. Smith told you a bit about these drones?" Talia nodded. "Okay, so you know their purpose, right?" She nodded again. "Wonderful. So your average Amazon drone weighs a very small amount and that's because of the size of the propellers. Small propellers can't carry much weight. What we at Stark Industries are aiming to do is invent a drone that isn't as big as, say, a bogey, but can still carry a rather large load. The way the load, which is water, is carried is in a large container with straps that attach to the drone. The problem is the weight of the water. In order to fix this problem, we're working with a scientist in Wakanda under the instruction of Shuri to make propellers strong enough. Anyone else?" Bruce kept eye contact with Peter the whole time, since he was the only student he knew. Ned noticed and was aggravated.

"Yeah, I have a question," Flash said. Peter and Ned exchanged worried glances. "Is Wakanda doing all of your science work? Because at the last floor Wakanda was helping with freak DNA and now they're making your propellers." Bruce was visibly frustrated by Flash's question. Flash was visibly enjoying pissing off one of the smartest people to ever walk the earth.

"No, Wakanda is helping with two of our biggest and most life-changing projects which also happen to be our two hardest projects. The scientists of Wakanda are very busy helping countries around the world, including the U.S. It is no secret that they are the most advanced nation on the planet, but they don't have the answer to everything, nor are they going to give away their own products if they can help someone else make it for themselves. As for 'freak DNA,' -" Tony put an arm around Bruce and turned him slightly away from the students.

"Heyheyhey, it's alright. Calm down Bruce. The kid's an asshole, no need to get worked up," Tony said quietly to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Bruce agreed. Then he turned to Amanda. "What time is it? I need to get to my presentation in time."

"It's, uuh, 10:46," she answered.

"I should get going, then. Thanks for uh, you know." He nodded quickly to Tony and rushed passed everyone. "See you soon, Peter," he added as he passed him.

"Yep," Peter acknowledged, not being able to ignore the impulse to look right at Flash, whose brows were furrowed in frustration. Ned tried to hide a laugh with a few forced coughs.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner," Talia called after him. He waved with one hand while closing the door behind him with the other, never looking back.

"You," Tony said, turning on Flash. "I don't like you. Friday!"

"Yes, sir?" Friday's voice filled the room.

"Put this kid on the list of people never allowed in here ever again under any circumstances."

"Putting Eugene Thompson on your 'Asshats List'"

"Okay, where was I before Bruce came in?" Tony wondered aloud.

"You were talking about yourself," Flash said, rolling his eyes.

"New rule, you're not allowed to talk. At all. It's just me." Flash snarled and crossed his arms aggressively. "So, I'm an engineer and physicist. My job in Stark Industry is currently as the guy who makes all of the cool stuff for the Avengers and is the one of the head workers on the drone project. I was supposed to talk strictly about my SI work- Pepper's rule, not mine- but I can see that I'm losing some of you already, so I'll cut right to the cool stuff. For the Avengers I use nothing but cutting-edge technology. Once something becomes outdated I update everything. New technology comes out pretty often, be it coding, systems, wiring, or material. Shuri of Wakanda has been kind enough to give the Avengers enough vibranium and knowledge to update every piece of armor, weapon, or technology we use so I've been very busy. Even before Wakandan help, I was in the middle of updating everything so I've fallen behind the times at this point.

"Have you met Steve Rogers yet?" The students nodded. "His new nanotech expanding shield was going to be the most advanced of technology a shield could be, but now it is far from it. His next shield will be even more lightweight, durable, and extend into a forcefield. It'll also be made with nanotech. My suit has always been the absolute pinnacle of science, but the Black Panther suit is 10 times more advanced. The next Ironman will be made of vibranium and nanotech. It will come out of the arc reactor." He tapped his chest for emphasis.

"The team's comms will reach farther with better quality and be smaller and easier to use. Sam's bird suit will be easier to control and lighter weight. His goggles will be more advanced. Clint won't let anyone make his bow high tech, he claims it'll mess him up and he doesn't need and and he doesn't want any new tech arrows because he says his work just fine and he won't let me make him some Wakanda style hearing implants because a certain Spider-Man got him to watch Alien. Natasha is getting some new tech as well, not that she needs any. Have any of you seen that YouTube video of Nakia and Okoye in the car chase and Okoye's feet stick to the roof of the car?" Talia and Carmen nodded.

"She's getting that. Have you seen the video of that car chase where a car is driving itself with King T'Challa riding on it?" Carmen and Thomas nodded. "Yeah, she's getting a few of those, too. Do you know how they work? No? Well, when you put one on a car, it takes over the car's controls and it can be driven by someone not on site. In the case of that specific car chase, it was Shuri driving the car back in Wakanda, make sense?" More nodding. "Oh! And Bruce is getting some nanotech clothes so that he's not naked when he de-Hulks."

"Hey, Mr. Stark, I think that's a good place to end it. It's time for us to move on to our next lab," Dr. Smith told him.

"Oh, alright. Goodbye everyone. It was nice seeing… most of you." He raised his hand in salutation and headed out. "Hey, Pete, should I keep an eye out for this kid? He seems like trouble?" he whispered as he passed Peter.

"He's always like this, I just deal with it."

"Okay, I'm going to tell Friday to look out."

"You don't need to do that."

"Already did. See you later, kid." He patted Peter on the shoulder and left.

 _ **I feel like I always start with sorry for taking so long but I am sorry it's been taking so long. My hockey season is over so hopefully I'll be able to get these chapters out faster. I'm also going to start doing what I've seen other authors doing and replying to your comments so here:**_

 _ **FluffyKatFan I hope I'm embarrassing Flash enough for you!**_

 _ **Fanatic2018 I'm glad you liked it and can relate!**_

 _ **LoonyLovegood1981 I hope you loved the next one just as much!**_

 _ **Aslan's Daughter I will try to get as much Steve and Bucky in it as naturally as possible but I don't want it to be Bucky and Steve centric, you know? I'm trying to think of the best way to incorporate Nat and Pepper being together (to roast Flash) which is something I've been thinking of for sooo long. Thanks!**_

 _ **Teresa Thank you!**_

 _ **FluffyKatFan Haha I'm glad you liked it.**_

 _ **SummerWulfe and thank you for reading it!**_

 _ **i-am-the-ultimate-dark-lord I hope my Black Widow scene was good enough, but there will be more.**_

 _ **Malina Anika ...maybe ok yes I ship Blitz and Hearth so hard**_

 _ **Princess Naina thanks!**_

 _ **FluffyKatFan thank you so much you are such a great fan i love that you've been reading from the beginning:)**_

 _ **rach2322 thanks!**_

 _ **lady foxzy thank you!**_

 _ **AD well… i wasn't planning on incorporating her in this story. Sorry!**_

 _ **i-am-the-ultimate-dark-lord thanks for following!**_

 _ **Marvelcrazed Thanks! I definitely need luck with my schedule, it's crazy lol. I'll try to update as often as possible.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Flash was beyond pissed. He thought he was going to be the one embarrassing Peter and proving him wrong, but it was the other way around. But he was going to change it. He needed to change it. And get it on video and post it on Instagram, Twitter, and his Snapchat story. He started plotting as the class wandered back into the hallway. Peter and Ned stayed at the back of the class, as usual. Pretending that they weren't ginormous dweebs and don't care about all of the science in the place. Not that Flash wasn't in awe in some of it. But that's besides the point. He needed to focus on the task ahead: embarrass Penis Parkass. Okay, so maybe the nickname needed work. But still. Embarrassing him was top priority. He ignored the conversations around him and whatever he was supposed to be looking at to work on his plan. All he needed was… a plan. So maybe he wasn't that great at forming plans.

Alright, so the main goal is to make Parker look stupid in front of his little Avengers buddies. Clearly, he couldn't do that with Avenger knowledge or anything like that, but what is something that the Avengers would think are really important? He thought hard for a few seconds before the answer came to him. The things that Avengers value are bravery and strength. All Flash had to do was scare him. He couldn't do something like a jump scare because then it'd be clear who was behind it. He needed to be sneaky…

"I can't believe Flash would antagonize _Dr. Banner_. Like, of all people he could possibly bother, why did he choose the nicest, smartest scientist on the face of the planet who also turns into a giant green rage monster when antagonized?" Ned muttered to Peter so that Flash and Dr. Smith wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah, I know. It's like he's trying to embarrass me but all he's doing is making himself look like a jerk."

"Exactly. But then again, do we really want him to stop making himself look like a jerk? Because I'm kinda liking this whole thing where he doesn't mess with us."

"I know, but it's better us than Bruce. Anyway, he's too smart not to realize what he's doing isn't working so he'll have a new strategy soon enough."

Ned groaned dramatically.

"It'll be fine, let's just focus on the trip and when Flash strikes again, well, we'll burn that bridge when we get here." Ned laughed at Peter's purposeful malaphor.

"Ok fine. Where are we going now?"

"Hopefully somewhere with no Avengers. I don't think I could handle much more embarrassment today," Peter told him.

"That's gotta be pretty likely. There can't be many left, right?" Ned wondered innocently.

"Hm, let's see. So far, we've met Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Steve, which only leaves Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Doctor Strange, Thor, all of the Guardians, and the Wakandans. Luckily, Thor, the Guardians, and the Wakandans are not available. But still, we'll have plenty more opportunities to see some Avengers. Not to mention that we'll definitely be seeing all of the ones we've already seen at least one more time."

"Yeah, I guess. That kinda sucks for you, but I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you are," Peter mused.

"So who do you think we'll be seeing next?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if we'll be seeing Wanda at all, and Doctor Strange might be giving a short presentation on medical stuff on floor 3 so not either of them. Maybe Bucky, but that depends on he feels. Some days he's like himself before Hydra, or so Steve says. Other days he's quiet and sullen and depressed. If it's a good day, we'll be seeing him, which is very unfortunate for me. I'm sure Sam will show up at some point, too."

"Yeah, probably. Do you know where we're going?"

"Uuh… we're headed towards, like, the east side. With the private stuff. There's… not much on this floor. I'm assuming we'll have some time to look at a bunch of stuff on our own. Maybe if we actually start to listen to Dr. Smith she'll tell us."

"... and then we'll have lunch," Dr. Smith was saying. "Lunch will be on level 1 in the cafeteria. You all brought lunches, right?" The students all agreed. "Great. Your teachers have put them in the cafeteria already, so you're all set for that. Any questions about that?" Carmen raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Will there be other people in the cafeteria when we're there?" She asked.

"Yes. Workers, mostly, but I heard a rumor from Clint that an Avenger or two may be there as well." Peter groaned. He thought he was being quiet, but Amanda looked at him and smirked.

"Well, if that's all the questions…" she paused to see if anyone else had something to ask. "Then let's continue to the elevators to go down to level 1. This is the only floor without a single private room. It is home to the usual tour spots, featuring a few museum rooms, a few demo rooms, a few lecture rooms, a classroom or two, and other things like that. You'll all get to go to browse them all, which I'm sure you'll find very interesting. I know you've already looked at a few, but they're all different. There's one I think you'll find especially interesting. Are you all familiar with the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian?"

"Of course!" Thomas said excitedly, and the other students agreed.

"We have a little exhibit similar to it but with all of the Avengers in it." She waited, smiling, as the students chattered in excitement. "That's where we'll be going first and if we have enough time at the end, we can go back to it. It's right over here…" She led them around a corner and to a large, open doorway, through which the students could see displays of Avengers' pictures, memorabilia, and facts. They all rushed in, chattering excitedly and ignoring whatever Amanda was saying. Ned followed suit and hurried over to an interactive hologram of the Ironman suit. Peter begrudgingly joined him.

Ned read through several in-depth analysis of the science behind the suit when Peter heard everyone go silent. He whirled around, ready for the worst, and saw Bucky standing in the entrance awkwardly. He glanced around at the students gaping at him and tried to pull off Steve's crowd-dazzling smile. To top it off he waved and then walked over Peter and Ned.

"Hey Peter," Bucky greeted, raising his voice a little more than usual, fully aware that everyone was listening to him.

"Hi Bucky."

"You forgot your hat here last night so I just came to return it." Bucky smiled kindly.

"Oh really? I didn't realize. Well, thanks." Bucky took a ball of cloth out of his pocket and handed it to Peter before hurrying out. Peter shook out the hat to reveal a pair of boxers decorated with little cartoons of Captain America, Ironman, and Thor. The class's full attention was still on Peter and they all snickered. Peter blushed and threw the underwear at a model of Steve, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos. It landed on Bucky's head

"Those aren't mine, for the record," he told everyone while Flash cackled.

"You've been exposed, Penis. Such a dweeb," Flash said in between laughs.

"That was funny, Eugene," Peter deadpanned. "I'm going to kill him," he then said to Ned.

"Who? Bucky or Flash?"

"Either. Or both. In fact, Jarvis, tell Bucky to be watching his six."

"As you wish, Mr. Parker," Jarvis said from wherever the speaker was hidden.

"What was that?" Carmen asked, alarmed.

"It's just the building's AI," Peter assured her.

"Wow, Parker, really looking for attention, aren't you? I have to admit, at first I didn't think you actually knew Avengers, but now I realize that it makes sense. Steve's a goody-goody, James is a murderer who worked for HYDRA, Clint is a ret-"

"Shut the hell up!" someone yelled from the hallway. Everyone turned to see who it was, and it was none other than Natasha, looking angrier than Peter had ever seen her. Clint stood behind her a bit with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Nat, don't," Clint said, his voice lacking it's usual bite but his face still unreadable.

"Jarvis," Nat snapped.

"Yes?"

"Do I have the authority to kick someone out? If not, change it," she demanded.

"You do have the authority, but because this is a class trip he cannot legally be removed from the premise until the end of the trip." Natasha scowled at the news and stepped towards Flash. Clint grabbed her arm faster than Peter would have thought possible, before remembering that he's one of the best spies in the country.

"You can't fight a child," he said, his voice so low that even with Peter's enhanced hearing he could barely decipher it.

"I'm not," she growled before yanking her arm away and marching up to Flash. "Eugene, you will sit on that bench right over. I will watch you. You will not make any noise or attempt at communication. I know sign language and morse code, you can't get anything passed me. When it is time to go to lunch, I will walk with you to lunch. You will eat. You will then go to the lobby and I will personally assign someone to watch you as you sit and wait, do you understand?" Flash nodded very quickly. Natasha smiled in a way that held no warmth. "Good." She then turned to Clint who was still standing in the entrance. "You can go. I'll see you later." Clint shook his head and left before reappearing seconds later and going up to Peter.

"Did he do it?" Clint asked.

"Do what? Who?"

"Bucky."

"Did you put him up to it?" Clint grinned evilly before leaving for good. "This day just keeps getting progressively worse."

 _ **Hey guys, so I owe you all a major apology. I haven't updated in 3 months and when I finally do, the chapter kinda sucks. I want to promise that I'll get back to pretty regular schedule, but at this point I think we all know that that isn't going to happen. Thank you to everyone who is still following and reading, or if just started thank you very much but be prepared for chapters not coming out on time. If anyone here has also read my other Marvel fic,**_ **Matt, Clint, and God Knows What Else,** _ **I have multiple chapter that I've started but unfortunately I have no clue as to when they'll be coming out. Also, I don't want to get any more sexual messages. I don't want to sext with anyone, I'm not even a legal adult. Anyway, there will be at least two more chapters in this fic, possibly more but not less. Again, I'm really sorry everyone for taking so long to update I wish I had a good excuse but I don't for a good portion of that 3 months. Sorry, especially to those who have been following from the start. I owe you all so much for reading this and sticking through my extended hiatus. -Sam**_


End file.
